


Прозвище для мао

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Каждый мао получает свое прозвище. Какое достанется Юури?





	Прозвище для мао

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kkm drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684114) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Конрат думает, что Шибуя Юури, нынешний мао, разительно отличается от своих предшественников с прозвищами «Палач», «Суровый», «Яростный», «Кровавый»…  
Этот мао принес с собой надежду. Его любят подданные и уважают власти предержащие из других стран – и с каждым годом все больше и больше. И все же есть, есть причина, по которой в народе начинают ползти нехорошие шепотки.  
Конрат никогда не скажет юному королю, почему 27-го мао Юури прозывают «Безжалостным». А зовут его так из-за  _надежды_ , которой он так щедро одаряет всех – того же Вольфрама, Гюнтера, даже Флурин, – только лишь затем, чтобы безжалостно сокрушить в конце.


End file.
